The worldwide market for electronics such as smartphones, power tools, electric vehicles, grid stabilization devices, and laptops is continually growing and evolving as a result of the development and widespread use of electrical devices. As many such devices are designed to be portable and rechargeable, they rely upon energy storage devices to supply the needed current. However, existing batteries and capacitors have energy densities, power densities, life cycles, and recharge times that present a significant limitation on the design and utility of electrical devices.